A Visit With The Mauraders
by lindsey0515
Summary: This is a story about me and my friend Meagan and a few people from our school and how the Mauarders 'drop' in!
1. Default Chapter

Chpt. 1: It's Raining Wizards!  
  
Disclaimer: *mutters* None is mine...damn... Author's Note: This is a fic based on me and my friend Meagan's wishes, dreams, and...well...RPs! Anyway, enjoy. It is sure to be humorous, and maybe even romance!!!  
  
Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat together under a beech tree on the Hogwarts' school grounds. It was a brilliant sunny Friday, and the 5 characters were actually all getting along. They chatted merrily about school work, joked about other house, and complained about homework.  
  
"I mean, come on! A foot long essay on a stupid charm! I have better ways to spend my time!" Sirius complained to his friends. "Well, Sirius, it's not that long. It's only a foot!" Lily interjected. "It's only a foot!" Sirius mimicked, dead on. "Of course it's only a foot for you, Ms. Perfect Student. But for the rest of us, homework isn't a pleasure!" He said, somewhat angrily.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, and kept quiet. Meanwhile, Severous Snape strode out of the doors leading down to the grounds, completely oblivious to the torture that was awaiting him. James Potter spotted him first. "Look it! It's Snivy!" He said, an evil grin crossing his face. His friends turned, and everyone but Lily stood. Severous had a slight look of glee on his face when he saw the Mauraders. "Well, that's a first!" Peter said.  
  
The Mauraders strode over to Snape. "How are you doing today, grease ball?" Sirius greeted. "I'm fine, girly hair." Snape shot back. James pretended to look hurt. "Did you hear what he called you, Sirius? Oh, that would have hurt me!" He said in a girly voice. "I know, Jamesie. I'm still recovering..." Sirius said, equally pansey-ish. Snape looked at them, as if to say 'grow-up'. Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail surrounded poor Snivy. He watched them, his eyes blank. he was use to torture, but he had a feeling today was going to be different. Remus spoke up. "How would you like your torture today?" Snape turned his head briefly to him. "Anyway you please, Moon-boy." He replied, his voice calm and flat.  
  
By now, everyone but Snape was wondering why he wasn't acting...normal. Lily stood up, but leaned against the tree to observe more closely. She wasn't as defensive anymore, she had realized what an idiot Snape was, and he sometimes deserved what he got. When Snape reached into his pocket, her eyes widened and she walked slowly over.  
  
"I think this will have a deep impact on today's 'torturing'." He held up a piece of rubbish, and reached into his other pocket for his wand. "You think a piece of chocolate wrapper is going to stop you from being mortally embarassed? Your mad!!!" Peter exclaimed. Lily walked closer to the group. "What are you going to do with that?" She asked, her voice barely audible.  
  
"Well, Lily my dear," James' face went red with anger, just hearing someone else call Lily 'dear', "if the 'Mauraders' touch me, I will force this upon them." "A piece of rubbish!?" "This piece of rubbish will affect your lives plenty, Black." He spat. "Let's test it out!" Sirius said bravely.  
  
With those fateful four, Snape reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He dropped the rubbish on the ground, and turned to look at the group. "All of you touch it at the same time" he said slowly. Then he tapped it with his wand. Without thinking, the friends all touched it. Once touched, they heard Severous call "I hope you like the Portkey!!!". 


	2. Exciting?

Chpt. 2: Exciting?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, although J.K Rowling does an amazing job, we have to mess with her characters just a bit... Author's Note: MUST READ! VERY IMPORTANT! Now, if I didn't put this, I would get tons of questions, so read this and spare me. During this time, the Mauraders are living while our characters are, and iur character still read about them. I know it sounds weird now, but you can learn more as you read. Just remember: Flames do NOTHING to my stories, but just make me laugh!  
  
Lindsey and Meagan stood under the trees in their school yard. It was lunch recess, the longest of the three. Just before the bell had rung, their Grade 8 class had a math test, which was the topic of discussion. it was a hot summer day, and the pair were wearing shorts and tank-tops. Lindsey's hari was pulled back into a high pony-tail, while Meagan's remained low. No make-up was found on either face.  
  
"Can you believe it? Second week into school and we already have a test! it wasn't hard, but still!" Lindsey complained. "I just hope there's no French test!" Meagan replied. "I think Mr. G said their was..." She said, trying to hide her grin and not burst out laughing. "What? Nooooooooo!" Meagan said, suddenly looking horified.  
  
Lindsey couldn't contain it any longer. She burst out laughing, knowing that they had no French test. Meagan hated French, which was one of her worst subjects. Lindsey, on the other hand, was half-French and did quite well in the subject area. Meagan glared at Lindsey.  
  
"Ha ha, that was hilarious!" She said sarcastically. "You-you should ha-have seen the look of you-your face!" Lindsey said, gasping for air. Tears of laughter streaked down her face. "No! No! Not a French test!" She said, acting like Meagan, while grinning.  
  
Meagan looked at her, smirking. The two had been best friends for over three years. They had very few fights, but laughed almost the whole time they were together. Meagan scanned the school yard, then turned back to Lindsey. Lindsey looked back, wiping her face.  
  
"Does anything exciting ever happen at this school?" Meagan asked. "Well, depends on what you think is exciting." She replied slowly.  
  
Just then, they heard a couple of yells, and suddenly the Mauraders and Lily were lying at their feet, on top of eachother. Lindsey stepped closer to Meagan, moving her hand left to right, up and down trying to get a better view of the group.  
  
"Meagan!" She whispered. "It's the Mauraders!" She said, grinning from ear to ear. "That's exciting..." She replied, also grinning. 


	3. Meet and Greet

Chpt. 3: Meet and Greet  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, la te da Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, been busy...well, lasy too. Sorry for all the typos in other chapters, my spell check is screwing up...- growl- And just for Meagan, you are evil in this chapter...pranking in future  
  
Sirius loud groan could be heard from under the dogpile. "Peter, get off of me. Bloody lard ass." He shifted himself, making everyone fall to their sides. A chorus of mutters could be heard, complaining about the harsh landing.  
  
Meanwhile, Lindsey and Meagan were still leaning against the trees which made a enclosure with the fence donated by the school which was laid beside theirs. Lindsey was looking at the Mauraders with a look of amazement mixed with interest. Meanwhile, Meagan had begun to glare. Noticing Meagan's icy stare, Linds jabbed her in the side. "Why are you glaring?" She said, looking back to the bodies now lying on the ground. "They could have atleast said hello!" Meagan rolled her eyes, while Lindsey shook her head, laughing softly.  
  
Lily had been the only one who had heard Meagan. She rose promptly, and stuck out her hand. "Hello, I'm Lily Evans." She said, waiting for her hand to be shaken. Meagan looked at her own hand, then waved. "Hey, what's up, I'm Mako." Lindsey waved as well. "I'm Linds." She said shrugging at her own name. Lily pulled her hand, and shoved in into her cloak pocket. The weather had been cool at Hogwarts, not the 30 degree weather in Canada's heart.  
  
James walked arrogantly over to Meagan, his head held high. "James. James Potter." He said, holding out his hand, they way that would make you kiss it. Meagan, unlike your normal citizen, slapped away his hand. "As I said before, I'm Meagan." Watching the two, Lindsey snickered. Typical, typical Meagan.  
  
Suddenly, the recess bell rang. Lindsey groaned, throwing her head back. "Science..." Meagan shook her finger in Lindsey's face. "No, no no. U.S.S.R, then history, THEN science!" Lindsey's brown eyes narrowed. "Move your finger, or I will bite it." "Oooh! I'm scared!" Meagan cried, prancing around in her attempt to be dainty.  
  
Lindsey had begun to walk up to the school, ignoring Meagan jumping around her, trying to poke her. Suddenly, James jumped in front of her, sending her back. "Where are we going to go?" He asked, nervously. Meagan looked at him. "Typical, typical dimwitted men. There is a bush, go hide."  
  
Peter started wringing his hands together nervously. "Do you mean h-hide? We could get caught!" He said, high pitched at squeaky. Lindsey looked her him, her eyebrows raised. "Come on, live a little. We'll come get you at last recess. Then we'll find a way to get you to our house..." She said.  
  
"Come on Wormtail, you heard the lady, let's go!" Sirius said, walking quickly towards a small bush. "They shouldn't be too long. Then, we'll get to see what Muggles do!" He said, jumping into the brush.  
  
"Oh, you'll get to see, all right." Meagan said, her evil grin unseen by anyone. Little did everyone know what she had planned for the afternoon. 


End file.
